This Game
by OnyixBlueEye
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Naruto Uzumaki murka karna Uchiha Sasuke kekasihnya bermain api di belakangnya
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Disclaimer by MK (Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku  
Rate : T -M (jaga-jaga)  
Genre : Romance  
warnning : Typo, Boys love, gay dll

WARNING!

Cerita ini mengandung percintaan antar pria alias gay. Di khususkan hanya untuk para Fujoshi n Fudanshi. Jika anda STRAIGHT harap tinggalkan cerita namun jika anda nekat maka tanggung sendiri

Chap 1

"Nghh... sukehh..." desah seorang pemuda berrambut kuning cerah saat pemuda yang di panggil 'Suke' terus menggempur lubang bawahnya tanpa ampun

"Shhh... Dobehhh... kenapa selalu sempit hmm" desis pemuda yang sedang mendominasi permainan ranjangnya

"Sukehh ahh disana" pemuda yang berada di bawah pun hanya bisa mengerang nikmat saat titik nikmatnya di tumbuk begitu telak. Seringai mesum jelas tercetak di wajah pemuda tersebut di tumbuknya terus titik nikmat sang uke sampai dia klimaks dan menumpahkan cairannya ke dalam hole submissive nya

Setelah percintaan yang benar-benar menguras tenaga. Sebut saja dia adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, melirik kekasih kuningnya dan mengelus rambut pirangnya yang lepek karna keringat. Jam menunjukan delapan diliriknya ponsel yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi, disana tertera nama 'Haruno Sakura' wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke apartemennya

"Maafkan aku Naru" setelah itu Sasuke bangkit dan mengenakan bajunya asal dan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Dan sesungguhnya pemuda yang di panggil Naruto tersebut belum sepenuhnya tidur dia hanya kelelahan saja. Bangkit dari tidurnya Naruto berjalan ke dekat jendela mengintip kekasihnya 'Oh ternyata si jalang itu' pikirnya saat mata Shappirenya melihat sang kekasih di jemput oleh gadis ber rambut bubble gum

"Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto menyeringai "Jika kau ingin bermain maka akan ku tunjukan bagaimana cara yang benar dear" dia pun melenggang ke arah kamar mandi dengan tawa setannya

BERSAMBUNG...

Emmm minna saya author baru, sebenernya sih ini cerita pernh ku update di facebook tapi aku lupa judulnya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya#Ojigi


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna... Gomen untuk typo dan word nya yang sedikit... kebiasaan upload di fb :3 jadinya kebawa deh. Semoga chap ini memuaskan reader-san, terima kash atas review nya. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi mohon bantuannya minna#ojigi

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pair :SasuNaru, SasuSaku  
Rate :T  
Genre : Romance Warn :Typo, BL, dll

Chap 2

Pagi menjelang di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan mewah terdapat sebuah insan yang baru saja melakukan hubungan ranjang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan kekasih gelapnya Haruno Sakura. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, Sasuke memang di sini namun hatinya tertuju pada Naruto kekasih hatinya

"Maafkan aku Naruto" lirihnya pelan

Di lain sisi Naruto pun sudah terjaga dan sedang menyiapkan makanannya, tak ada raut kecewa, sedih mau pun sakit hati. Naruto tetap menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa untuk urusan Sasuke nanti sajalah

"Hmm... Semua sudah siap" ucapnya semangat, lalu Naruto mengelus perutnya yang masih datar

"Baby, tunggu tanggal mainnya"Naruto pun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja, dia akan segera menguhubungi Sasuke

"Moshi-moshi"

" / Naru ada apa/ " tanya Sasuke di seberang telephone

"Suke, kau ada di mana aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan" ucapnya manja

" / Maaf sayang aku sudah berada dikantor / " ucap Sasuke bohong. Tentu saja dia tidak berani jika harus berbicara jujur

Di seberang sana Naruto menyeringai, dia tau Sasuke bohong "Ah begitukah, ya sudah kalau begitu" ucapnya dengan nada di buat se kecewa mungkin

"/ Maaf Naru, nanti aku akan mampir ke sana ya / " setelah itu Sasuke mematikan sambungannya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto

"Brengsek kau Uchiha, ku balas kau nanti" Naruto menggebark meja makannya antara kesal dan marah. Tiba-tiba perut Naruto bergejolak tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan memuntah kan makanan yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh

"Ah, Baby jangan marah sayang" ucapnya lembut lalu mengelus perutnya. Pintu apartemen Naruto terbuka dengan kasar dan masuk lah seorang pemuda berrambut merah menyala

"Naru! "

"Ga-garaaaa" Naruto berteriak kaget dengan kedatangan sang sahabat dari kota Suna "Astaga Gaara, sedang apa kau disini"

"Main tentu saja" jawabnya cuek

"Ha? , kebiasaanmu buruk sekali" Naruto merengut dan keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mengajak Gaara untuk duduk di ruang makan

"Hn"

"Ck, aku benci kata-kata itu"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si Uchiha itu" tanya Gaara sinis. Naruto tersenyum maklum dengan sikap sahabatnya, memang sedari dulu Gaara sangat membenci Sasuke entah apa yang di perbuat Sasuke hingga membuat Gaara membencinya

"Yah, seperti yang kau tau, si Uchiha itu berani bermain api denganku" jawabnya cuek. Gaara menggeratkan giginya murka, sudah ia duga pasti akan begini jadinya dan Gaara tidak akan terima jika sahabt blondenya di sakiti oleh musuh bebuyutannya

"Putuskan dia Naruto" ucapnya datar

Naruto terkekeh pelan "Belum saatnya Gaa-chan, kita harus membuat permainan yang menarik" Gaara menyeringai senang. Inilah yang dia suka dengan Naruto setatusnya memang uke namun Naruto tetap saja seorang pria yang tidak akan mungkin menangis atau pun merengek

"Aku ikut permainanmu, manis"Naruto dan Gaara pun tertawa gila. Oh kau harus berhati-hati dengan mereka Sasuke

Bersambung...

Nee minna bagaimana dengan chap ini, masih kurang panjang kah atau membosankan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Flame pun boleh tapi harus log in ya supaya lebih enak


	3. Chapter 3

Haii minna... gomen update lama,.UC ku lagi eror semuanya lagi eror. Maklum habis pulang kampung 23 jam di jalan :3 # curhat #.Baiklah semoga chap ini tidak membosankanmaaf wordnya duh susah rasanya kalo mesti nulis panjang tapi tenang sedikit demi sedikit akan saya panjangkan

Special Thanks :Shizuka Rein, Allen491, uzumakinamikazehaki, Raven Myta12, Nira Namikaze, juga buat Guest

This Game

Pair :SasuNaru, SasuSaku  
Genre:Romance  
Rate :T  
Warn :Typo, BoyLove, word pendek,dll.

Pagi ini Naruto benar-benar dalam keadaan mood yang sangat buruk di karenakan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuketak menepati janjinya. Yang harusnyatadi malam Sasuke datang karna dia sudah berjanji malah Sasuke sendiri yang membantalkannya, rasanya ingin sekali Naruto memukul wajah datar milik Sasuke

"Naru" panggil Gaara. Bosan juga kanmelihat tingkah absurd dari sahabat kuningnya yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas, misal kubunuh kau Uchiha, mati saja kau tersedak tomat . Dan masih banyak lagi umpatan-umpatan yang Naruto lontarkan

"Hn"

"Dari pada kau bicara tidak jelas, bagaimana kalau kita ke Restoran kesukaanmu" tawar Gaara. Naruto menatap Gaara berbinar membuat Gaara memutar bola matanya

"Mauuuuu" katanya semangat

Lima belas menit perjalanan yang di tempuh oleh Gaara untuk menuju Restoran favorit Naruto. Karna memang masih pagi Restoran tersebut belum banyak pengunjung, ada namun hanya beberapa saja

"Kita duduk di luar saja ok" saran Gaara. Belum terlalu panas juga jadi Gaara lebih memilih berada di luar hangat matahari kan juga bagus untuk tubuh apalagi untuk Naruto yang sedang ha-

"Gaara, jangan melamun kau mau pesan apa" tegur Naruto saat pandangan mata sahabatnya tertuju pada bagian perut Naruto

"Apa saja yang penting bisa di makan" kata Gaara cuek

"Ck kau ini menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Naruto. Kopi untuk Gaara, susu hangat untuk Naruto tentunya untuk makanan mereka memilih yangringan-ringan saja toh jika mereka makan banyak salah satu dari merekaakan memuntahkannya

Mereka menikmati makanannya dengan saling bercerita masa saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Dulu Gaara memang satu sekolah dengan Naruto namun Gaara pindah karna ayahnya harus kembali ke kota asalnya yaitu Suna

Lama mereka berbincang, entah sengaja atau tidak mata biru Naruto menangkap pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan mata. Apa mereka tidak punya malu? Berciuman di depan umum, jika bukan orang yang Naruto kenal sih tidak masalah tapi di depan sana Uchiha Sasuke yang masih ber status sebagai kekasihnya sedang berciuman dengan wanita jalang Haruno Sakura

Naruto bangkit, tangannya mengepal kuat. Ini lah batasnya Naruto akan menyelesaikan hubungan ini dengan si brengsek Sasuke

"Naru" panggil Gaara bingung saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja pergi kedalm Restoran "Naru, kau mau kemana"

Naruto tak mengindahkan panggilan Gaara dia terus saja berjalan dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah

Buakkkk, Brakkkkk

"Ahkk.. Ittai" ringis Sakura saat dia terjungkal dari kursinya. Sedangkan Sasuke tersungkur ke lantai dengan tangan memegang pipinya yang barusaja di pukul

"Ah jadi ini yang kau sebut meeting tuan Uchiha" ucap Naruto sarkastik. Lalu mata Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura "Aku baru tau kau meeting dengan wanita jalang"

"Na-naruto"Gaara yang melihat drama tersebut hanya tersenyum senang, ini lah yang di nantikannya dimana Naruto murka dan menghajar musuhnya, Uchiha Sasuke

"INI YANG KAU SEBUT MEETING, UCHIHA" Naruto berteriak murka"Berselingkuh di belakangku itu bukan tindakan yang baik Uchiha" bahkan Naruto enggan menyebut nama Sasuke seperti biasa

"Hentikan,.Sasuke-kun adalah milikku"ucap Sakura lalu memeluk lengan Sasuke erat "Kau tidak apa kan sayang"

"Hn"

"Menjijikan" desis Naruto

"Karna kau sudah melihat semuanya jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk ku menyembunyikannya" ucap Sasuke datar

"Kau dengar, Sasuke-kun jelas memilihku bukan kau" kata Sakura dengan telunjuk di pundak Naruto

"Jangan sentuh aku jalang" Naruto menepis tangan Sakura. Lalu menatap Sasuke sengit "Baik jika ini yang kau mau" Naruto berbalik hendak pergi namun kata-kata Sasuke menghentikannya

"Lagi pula jika bersamamu aku tidak akan mendapat keturunan"

Gaara menyeringai, bahu Naruto bergetar hebat

"Pfttt... ahahahahaha" Naruto tertawa keras lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke. Naruto merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil subuah kertas yang masih di dalam amplop"Kau membuang berlian dan kau memungut sampah. Ternyata otak Uchiha benar-benar bodoh"

dan Naruto melempar tes hasil kehamilannya kemarin beserta surat-suratnya tepat di wajah Sasuke

"Bersenang-senanglah kau dengan wanita mandul itu" dan Naruto pun pergi dengan Gaara dengan tawa kemenangan

Bersambung...


	4. Chapter 4

Hallooo... gomen banget wordnya emang pendek. Karna saya hp jadi gk tau tau2 kalau udah selesai ngetik aja, semoga chap ini juga gk ngebosenin ya minna. Oh ya arigatou buat Review minna,.itu bener-bener buat aku semangat nulisnya

Pair :SasuNaru, SasuSaku  
Rate :T  
Genre :Romance  
Warn :Typo, BoyLove, word pendek, dll.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

This Game

Sasuke memungut kertas yang baru saja di lemparkan oleh Naruto, dengan wajah datar Sasuke membukanya disana tertulis bahwa Naruto benar-benar positif hamil dua minggu. Mata Sasuke melembar antara syok dan tidak percaya, lalu Sasuke melirik Sakura yang diam mematung

"Jelaskan Haruno" desis Sasuke

"Sa-sasuke-kun jangan percaya dengan kata-katanya" ucapnya gugup. Tidak Sakura belum siap jika dia harus di tinggal pergi oleh orang yang sangat-sangat di cintainya "Sasuke-kun" panggilnya ragu

"Jawab jujur Haruno"

Grebbbb

"Hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke-kun hiks. Aku rela melakukan apapun tapi jangan tinggalkan aku" Sakura memeluk sasuke erat. Dengan kasar Sasuke mendorong Sakura

"Dasar sial" setelah itu Sasuke pergi mengejar Naruto yang masih belum terlalu jauh

"SASUKE-KUNNNNN"

Sasuke kalut, dia masih belum bisa mencerna semunya. Tentang Naruto yang hamil dan ahh semua terasa rumit untuk Sasuke, jelas dia butuh penjelasan saat ini. Dan untung saja Naruto masih terlihat, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya

Srettt

"Naru" Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto dan membalikkan badan mungil tersebut

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha! ,lepaskan aku" Naruto mencoba memberontak namun cengkraman Sasuke terlalu kuat untuknya

"Lepaskan Naruto, Uchiha" desis Gaara tidak suka "Jika ti- "DIAMMM" teriak Sasuke

"Kau diam saja Sabaku. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu" ucap Sasuke tanpa melirik Gaara "Jelaskan semuanya Naruto" desis Sasuke mulai tak sabar

"Cih, tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan lagi,.Uchiha. Semuanya sudah jelas AKU HAMILL"

Sasuke menelan ludah memandang Naruto. Tidak mungkin Naruto berbohong mata Naruto memancarkan ke sungguhan "B-bagaimana bisa"

"Kau tanyakan saja pada KAMI-SAMA" Naruto menghempaskan tangannya yang masih di pegang oleh Sasuke

"A-apakah itu anakku? "Ucap Sasuke. Dan membuat Naruto tertawa geli

"Anakmu?. Yang benar saja tuan Uchiha jelas-jelas aku yang mengandung" Naruto bersidekap dada mengangkat dagunya

"Tapi aku ayahnya" kata Sasuke tak mau kalah. Membuat Gaara jengah melihatnya

"Ayo pulang Naru" Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto hendak membawanya pergi. Membuat Sasuke menggeratkan giginya marah

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari kekasihku Sabaku" desis Sasuke

"Apa?, kekasih? Pftt hahaha, kau lucu sekali Uchiha kau itu sudah tidak ada lagi hubungan dengan Naruto" kata Gaara mengejek "Benarkan Naru"

Naruto mengangguk mantap "See, Naruto setuju dengan ku" Sasuke kesal di tariknya tangan Naruto kasar namun kali ini Gaara tidak membiarkannya. Gaara pun menahan tangan Naruto

Aksi saling tarik menarikpun terjadi Naruto kesal dan Brukkk. Gaara menang dan Naruto pun menubruk dada Gaara "Opss kau tak apa Naru" katanya lembut. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja

Well Gaara punya sebuah ide yang cukup membuat tuan Uchiha Sasuke marah. Dengan sengaja tangan Gaara berada di perut Naruto "Ohhh Baby apa kau baik-baik saja Nak" ucap Gaara dengan lembut khas se orang ayah

Dan benar saja aura Sasuke benar-benar seperti orang ingin membunuh, jika bukan karna Gaara seorang Sabaku mungkin Gaara sudah tertawa terpingkal. Oh lihat saja wajah Sasuke benar-benar lucu

"SABAKU" teriak Sasuke

"UCHIHA"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang baru saja meneriakinya "Berhenti memanggilku Uchiha. Naruto" sungguh Sasuke sangat-sangat membenci jika Naruto harus memanggilnya dengan nama marganya

"Kenapa? , itu memang sudah se wajarnya"

"Cih"

"Ayo Gaara kita pulang. Menghadapi orang macam dia membuatku lelah" kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Tanpa di ketahui oleh keduanya Sasuke maju satu langkah dan memegang bahu Gaara setelah itu

Srett Duakkk... Sasuke memukul Gaara hingga tersungkur, tanpa membuang waktu lama Sasuke menarik Natuto dan menggendongnya Bridal Style

"Kyaaaaa, Gaara tolong. Turunkan aku brengsek" Naruto meronta dan Sasuke pun berhasil membawa Naruto pergi

" BRENGSEK KAU UCHIHA "

Sakura yang melihat semua itu, dimana Sasuke menggendong Naruto pergi membuatnya geram setengah mati. Sakura mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat

"Awas kau Uzumaki Naruto, jika aku tidak bisa memiliki anak kau pun harus begitu. Dan aku bersumpah anak sialmu itu tidak akan pernah lahir kedunia" Sakura menyeringai sadis. Dia pun pergi untuk memperaiapkan rencana kedepannya

Bersambung...


	5. Chapter 5

yoo minnaa#nyengir lebar. Gomen ya ffn nya saya telantarin, cz ada sedkit maslah di dumay biasa lah masalh vacar :v ... jadi otak ane ngadat dah. Semoga chap ini memuas kan minna sekalian

Buat yang udh Review, Follow ama Fav.. Arigatou banget#ojigi#

This Game

Setelah acara pencilikan mendadak yang di lakukan Sasuke terhadap Naruto, membuat Gaara geram dengan tingkah musuhnha itu. Pasalnya dengan se enak jidatnya membawa Naruto yang Notabene sedang hamil dengan tidak kasar itu menurut Gaara

Karna memang tidak tau tempat di mana Sasuke tinggal, dia memilih untuk pulang ke apartemen milik Naruto. Capek juga kesana-kesini mencari Naruto tapi hasilnya nihil, telephone pun percuma pasti si Uchiha brengsek itu menghancurkan ponsel Naruto. Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah

"Naru" lirihnya, dan tanpa terasa Gaara pun terlelap dalam tidurnya

PAIR :SASUNARU, SASUSAKU  
GENRE : ROMANCE  
RATE : M (For this chap)  
WARN :TYPO, BL, ALUR CEPAT, BAHASA ABURADUL DLL.

Disebuah mantion yang mewah seorang pumuda tertidur dengan lelepnya di sebelahnya pemuda lain mengelus sayang rambut pemuda yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya

"Nghh" ia mengerang tatkala pemuda yang mengelus tadi mencium pipinya hingga membuat tidurnya terganggu. Kelopal mata tan itu terbuka dan menampakan mata se indah langit musim semi "Sasuke" lirihnya

"Maaf membangunkanmu" sesalnya

Naruto pemuda tersebut mencob mengumpulkan nyawanya. Bayangan Gaara dan saat dirinya di cilik sekejap mulai mengisi otaknya "KA-KAUU"

"Sttt! , tenang lah Naru"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disni! , Kenapa kau membawaku kesini brengsek" ucap Naruto murka

"Naru, aku minta maaf" kata Sasuke lembut. Naruto mendengus mendengarnya lalu menatap Sasuke sinis

"Kau bilang minta maaf, cih setelah apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita jalang itu. Mimpi saja kau Uchiha" sinis Naruto

Sasuke bungkam, tidak tau harus berkata apa. Memang semua ini salahnya dia memandang Naruto bingung " Apa yang harus ku lakukan supaya kau memaafkanku" katanya pasrah

"Tidak ada, dan kau tidak perlu melakukan apapu. Sekarang antarkan aku pulang" tegas Naruto. Dia singkap selimut yang menitupi kakinya lalu berjalan keluar

.

.

"Nghh.. ahhhmmm..." desah Naruto saat Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menggenjot lubang bawahnya. Entah bagaimana mereka melakukan hal 'itu' yang Naruto ingat dia hendak keluar namun Sasuke menarik tangannya dan yahh setelah itu terjadilah hal yang Naruto tidak inginkan

"Ahhhhghh... stop..nghmm. Kau menyakitihh nyahhh..." Naruto memegang pinggul Sasuke agar tak terlalu keras bergerak

"Shhh... tidak Naru. Aku akan hati-hati... ohh shit"

"Ahnnn... sukehhh... sakittt" ucap Naruto saat Sasuke memegang pinggulnya dan menghentakkam lebih dalam lagi kejantannya

"Shhh.. Naruhh" Sasuke menunduk dan mencium bibir Naruto rakus

"Nhhh..mhpp.." Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Naruto, meminta izin agar lidahnya menjelajah rongga hangatnya. Dan mau tak mau Naruto pun membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Sasuke menjelajahinya

"Ahnmm..hmphh..."

Bunyi kecipak basah antara penyatuan dan ciuaman Sasuke terdengar begitu indah di telinga. Genjotan Sasuke pun membuat Naruto lupa diri dan meminta lebih

"Sasukehhh... ahmmm... lebih dalam lagihh" pinta Naruto manja. Dan dengan senang hati Sasuke pun menggempur hole Naruto dengam kasar

"Akuhhh...nnghmm..."mengerti akan kondisi Naruto yang akan segera klimaks Sasuke pun segera mengakhirinya di tanamkan kejantananya lebih dalam dan di keluarkannya cairan cintanya di dalam perut Naruto

"Ahhhh"

Nafas mereka tak beraturan terutama Naruto yang benar-benar kelelahan. Karna tak sanggup lagi Naruto pun akhirnya terlelap tidur atau pingsan? Entahlah

"Arigatou Naru, selamat tidur kau tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan" ucap Sasuke. Lalu pandangan matanya beralih ke perut Naruto yang terekspos senyum tipis mengembang di bibir dinginnya

"Tidak ku sangka bahwa kau bisa hamil Naruto" tangan dinginnya mengelus perut yang masih datar walaupun keliatan sedikit buncit "Aku akan menjadi ayah" lanjutnya bangga dan dia pun ikut terlelap di samping Naruto

Gaara side#

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, di gerakan badannya yang terasa kaku lalu matanya beralih menghadap jam. Mata jade nya terbelalak kaget

"Oh shit, aku ketiduran. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto" Gaara bangkit dengan tergesa dan mengambil kunci mobil. Mencari Naruto itu lah tujuan Gaara

Bersambung...

Gimana minna dengan chap ini? membosankan atau malah kurang panjang. Kritik dan saran di tunggu dan satu lagi jangan lupa REVIEW ya minna

RnR plis...


	6. Chapter 6

.Tok #ketok palu# ... Reader-san disini Naruto belum balikan dengan Sasuke... Naruto hanya menikmati perlakuan Sasuke saja :v jadi reader-san tidak perlu khawatir. Aku juga akan bikin Sasuke ngemis-ngemis dulu lah sama Naruto

Maaf juga dengan wordnya yang kurang memuaskan reader-san sekalian ya... soalnya ide cuman mentok sampe segitu. Sekali lagi maafkan saya yang tidak mampu ini

This Game

PAIR :SASUNARU  
RATE :T  
GENRE :ROMANCE  
WARN :TYPO, BL, ALUR CEPAT, DLL

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan pergerakan dari arah sampingnya. Dan matanya membola saat melihat Sasuke tidur dengan memeluk pinggangnya, rasa kesal, marah terhadap Sasuke muncul seketika. Dengan perlahan Naruto memindahkan tangan mantan kekasihnya ke tubuhnya sendiri

Mata Naruto mencari dimana ponselnya berada namun nihil ponselnya raib entah kemana, berdecak kesal akhirnya Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan nyeri di bagian pinggangnya. Tidak kehabisan akal Naruto mengambil ponsel milik Sasuke dan menghubungi Gaara untuk menjemputnya

"/ Uchiha brengsek, diaman kau menyembunyikan Naruto/ " reaksi Gaara sungguh mengejutkan Naruto. Tidak menyangka Gaara akan semurka itu di dalam hati Naruto tersenyum hangat ternyata sahabatnya itu mengkhawatirkannya

"Tenanglah Gaara ini aku Naruto" ucap Naruto halus. Gaara tercengang suara ini tidak salah lagi suara Naruto

"/ Na-Naruto, ini kau/ " ucap Gaara tak percaya

"Ya, aku memakai ponsel Sasuke. Tolong kau jemput aku Gaara sebelum Sasuke bangun" katanya lagi

"/ Kau ada dimana sekarang Naru / " kata Gaara tak sabar

"Jemput aku di distric Uchiha" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mematikan sambungannya dan siap-siap untuk pergi dari kediaman sang Uchiha

"Maaf saja ya Sasuke-teme. Kau tidak akan mudah mendapatkan Uzumaki Naruto dattebayou" sinisnya lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamar tersebut

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya mobil sang sahabat Gaara pun terlihat dengan tergesa Naruto menghampiri mobil Gaara

"Naru" Gaara keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Naruto. Mengecek apakah ada yang kurang dari pemuda blonde kesayangannya "Kau tidak apa-apa. Apa Uchiha itu menyakitimu" tanya Gaara bertubi-tubi

"Shh, Gaara aku baik-baik saja lebih baik kita pergi sebelum Sasuke bangun"

Gaara mengangguk dan menbukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto setelah itu Gaara pun memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari kediaman Uchiha Sasuke. Di dalam kamar Sasuke menggeliat resah di rabanya tempat yang Sasuke tau ada sang kekasih di sebelahnya

"Naru" panggilnya parau, raba-raba seperti ada yang salah Sasuke membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya saat tak menemukan Naruto di sampingnya. Deru mesin mobil menyadarkan Sasuke, dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dan melihat lewat jendela

"Awas kau Sabaku" mata Sasuke berkilat marah saat Naruto pergi dengan sang rival "Jika cara halus kau tidak bisa menjadi milikku, maka akan ku rebut kau dengan cara Uchiha. Naruto" Sasuke menyeringai puas

Di lain sisi wanita yang dulu berstatus menjadi kekasih sang Uchiha mulai didera depresi akut. Lihat saja wajahnya yang tirus matanya yang hitam menandakan kurang tidur, oh jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berantakan

"Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh Uzumaki Naruto xixixi" racaunya tak jelas. Di ambilnya foto Sasuke lalu diciumnya sayang "Sasuke-kun tenang saja aku akan membunuh Naruto dan kau akan menjadi milikku" setelah itu Sakura memeluk foto tersebut seperti memeluk Sasuke

"Hiks, hiks, Sasuke-kun jangan tinggalkan aku... Aaaaaa Sasuke-kunnnn" teriaknya histeris. Kedua orang tua Sakura hanya bisa membatin sedih melihat kondisi putrinya yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya

"Bagaimana ini sayang, Sakura anak kita" sebagai seorang ibu tentu saja sedih apalagi Sakura adalah anak semata wayangnya. Kizashi (bener gk) pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah

"Entahlah istriku. Kenapa harus seorang Uchiha yang Sakura cinta" ucapnya lemas "Seberapa pun kita memohon tidak akan ada hasilnya" lanjutnya lagi. Sang istri pun hanya tertunduk sedih

.

.

Akhirnya Gaara dan Naruto pun sampai di aparatemen sederhana milik sang blonde. Setelah ini Gaara akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya

"Naru, apa yang Uchiha itu lakukan padamu" tanya nya serius memandang wajah manis Naruto

"Tidak melakukan apapun" jawabnya malas, namun Gaara tidak bisa di bohongi semudah itu "Apa, aku berkata jujur" lanjut Naruto saat di tatap dengan datar oleh Gaara

"Aku tau kau bohong blonde. Sekarang beritahu aku atau ku bawa kau ke Suna" ancamnya, Naruto mendelik galak. Mau tidak mau Naruto akhirnya bercerita semuanya yah semua tak terkecuali

"Kau menikmatinya? "

"H-hah, a-apa menikmati apa" ujar Naruto gugup dengan rona merah mertengger di pipinya. Gaara mendengus kesal

"Jelas kau menikmatinta lihat saja wajahmu" sinisnya

"Heiii, mau bagaimana lagi ak-aku kan aku... aaaa pokoknya aku tidak menikmatinya" teriaknya kesal sekaligus malu

"Lalu apa kau akan kembali padanya" tanya Gaara serius. Naruto menatap Gaara

"Entahlah aku masih ragu padanya Gaara. Setiap melihat Sasuke hatiku masih saja merasa sakit" lirihnya, lalu tangannya mengelus perutnya "Aku hanya tidak ingin anakku tak memiliki Ayah nantinya"

Gaara mengangguk paham "Ehm bagaikana jika aku yang menjadi Ayahnya"

"Kau gila! , mana mungkin kau masih memiliki masa depan Gaara"

"Aku seriua Naru" kata Gaara mantap. Naruto menelan ludah paksa

"E-entahlah, lihat bagaimana nanti saja"

Bersambung...

Bagaimana minna sudah panjang kah wordny, bagaiaman dengan chap kalu ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya... Akhir kata Arigataou ... RnR plissss... see you next chap


	7. Chapter 7

Minna im back... hehe gomen ya buat Sandaljepit-san masih banyak typo karna saya ngetiknya pake hp. Biasanya aku edite melalui browser tapi karna browser ku tidak biasa di buka mohon maaf jika typo nya masih berkeliaran dan terima kasih sudah nyempatkan untuk me-Review semoga chap ini memuaskan anda n para Reader sekalian ne#Ojigi

Oh ya buat temn FB ku... Vrohhh :v lu ko pke guest sih... pke paname donk kan ane jadi tau klo itu elu... vrohh jangan lupa Ripiu lagi ya :v klo gk awas#maksa#

Special thanks : mariaerisa, liaajahfujo, Guest alias vroh, uzumakinamikazehaki, SandalJepitTerbang, justin cruellin, InmaGination, yukayu zuki, shizuka, guest 1, julihrc

This Game

PAIR :SASUNARU  
RATE :T  
GENRE :ROMANCE  
WARN :TYPO, BL, ALUR CEPAT, BAHASA AMBURADUL DLL.

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Seminggu setelah acara penculikan sepihak oleh Sasuke. Dan seminggu ini pula Sasuke tidak tau tentang keberadaan si blonde dan itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi

"KAKASHI! " teriak Sasuke

"Yare-yare tidak bisa kah kau tidak berteriak, Tuan muda Sasuke" katanya malas

"Ck, aku tidak peduli aku mau kau cari di mana Naruto berada" katanha setengah kesal. Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung

"Naruto? " , bukankah tuan Naruto berada di apartemennya"

"Jangan membutaku marah Kakashi. Jika Naruto ada di sana untuk apa aku menyuruhmu mencarinya" katanya tak sabaran, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kakashi mengangguk paham

"Baiklah mohon tuan muda bersabar" ujar Kakashi dan setalah itu dia pergi mencari di mana keberadaan sang blonde kesayangan tuan mudanya Sasuke

"Jika kau dalang di balik menghilangnya Naruto,Sabaku. Maka aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu"

Sebuah mobil berheti di depan rumah sederhana namun terlihat indah dengan taman bunga mengelilingi halaman dan jangan lupa pohon yang begitu rindang benar-benar menyejukn mata

"Ah, kita sampai juga" desah seorang pemuda blonde saat turun dari mobil diikuti dengan pemuda tinggi berrambut merah yang tak lain adalah Gaara dan juga Naruto

"Bagaimana? , kau suka Naru" tanya Gaara. Naruto mengangguk semangat lalu menghampiri sebuah bunga dan memetiknya

"Aku sangat suka Gaara, selain pemandangannya yang bagus udara di sini sangat segar" kata Naruto

"Ya baik untuk kandunganmu" Naruto tersenyum simpul dan mengelus perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit karna memang usia kandungannya sudah menginjak dua bulan

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke tidak bisa menemukanku" tanya Naruto. Yah mau bagaimana pun Sasuke kan Uchiha apalagi sifatnya itu uhh sangat keras kepala

Gaara mendengus "Cih jangan remehkan Sabaku ya. Tempat ini rahasia Sasuke tidak akan bisa menemukannya" ucap Gaara sedikit menyombongkan diri

Nah ngomong-ngomon kenapa mereka bisa berada di tempat seperti itu? . Jadi Gaara mengusulkan jika Naruto belum bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke tidak ada salahnya kan jika Gaara membantu Naruto untuk sedikit merileks kan pikiran alhasil Gaara pun membawa Naruto ke sebuah desa yang lumayan kecil dan jarang di datangi orang tapi tenang aman ko apalagi kawasan itu memang milik keluarga Sabaku

"Ayo masuk Naru, biar barang-barangmu aku yang bawa" Naruto sih oke-oke saja karna memang dia sudah lelah perjalanannya cukup membuat pantatnya kram. Setelah membereskan barang-barang Naruto memilih untuk mandi dan setalah itu Naruto pun makan bersama Gaara

Tak terasa malam pun datang dan memang karna faktor lelah Naruto yang sedang menonton tv tertidur di sofa. Gaara pun hanga bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto, bagaimana jika nanti jatuh ck walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi bagi Naruto yang sedang hamil akan fatal juga kan

"Naru bangun jangan tidur di sofa" Gaara menepuk pipi Naruto lembut

"Ck... nghm.. biarkan aku tidur Gaara" katanya setengah sadar dan memilih memunggungi Gaara. Tidak ada pilihan lain Gaara pun menggendong Naruto bridal dan membawanya ke kamar Naruto

"Kau lelah, oyasumi Naru" dengan itu Gaara mencium kening Naruto dan menaikan selimut sebatas dada tak lupa Gaara mengelus perut Naruto

"Sehat-sehat di dalam sana jaga Kaa-san mu ok" dan Gaara pun beranjak pegi menuju kamarnya sendiri

Back to Konoha

Malam ini Sasuke benar-benar gelisah tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Naruto dan di perparah dengan belum adanya kabar dari Kakashi benar-benar membuat Sasuke marah. Dering ponsel membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak dengan tergesa Sasuke mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Bagaimana Kakashi"

"/ Tenangkan pikiran anda tuan muda/"

"Jangan banyak bicara apa yang kau dapatkan. Dimana Naruto"

Diseberang sana Kakashi menghela nafas, informasi ini pasti akan membuat tuan mudanya murka

"/ Mungkin ini akan membuat anda marah. Tuan muda Naruto pergi dengan anak bernama Gaara/"

"..."

"/Tua-.../" Tuuuttttt...

Sasuke menggeratkan giginya murka, Naruto kekasihnya pergi dan yang lebih membuatnya marah adalah dia pergi dengan si Sabaku itu. Dengan kesal Sasuke melempar ponselnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping

"BRENGSEK KAU SABAKU"

Bersambung...

Bagaimana minna chap ini... emmm jika mau minna boleh ko ngasih ide :v ... kadang-kadang si ilham gk mau nemplok di kepala ... Semoga chap ini gk ngebosenin ya... RnR plisssss


	8. Chapter 8

Halllooo... Gomen updatenya ngaret :3 di karenakan authornya males :v #ditabokreader# lagi sibuk ngurus ffn di wattpad minna hehe, jadi FFn ini aku telantarain deh gomen ya #ojigi

Oy yah, arigatou atas Review minna semua saya terhura karna sudah bersedia baca ffn abal ini#cium atu-atu

# :v ohh vrohh lu akhirnya pke pane namae :3 gt donk jangan bersembunyi di balik toge#apaini... vroh jangan kuli-ahh mulu donk nanti kepinteran lu :v

Untuk Habibah :v tehehe gomen ya untuk wordnya yang pendek. Untuk sikap Sasuke, saya sengaja :v cz kalo gk bikin si Teme menderita bukan saya namanya... terima kasih sudah mau mampir, jangan lupa mampir lagi untuk lipiu lagi ya...

Hehe untuk yang menyarankan Naru nikah ama Gaara n buat Sasuke gila jangan kasiani lah si Teme bodoh itu. Mending siksa si Teme pelan-pelan kan enak :v #dichidori... hehe arigatou sudah mau mampir baca ya, jangan lupa RnR lagi#kasihbunga :v

Untuk yang sudh Review sekali lagi arigatou

Pair :SasuNaru  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance  
Warn : Typo, BL, Shounen-ai,.bahasa gaje, word pendek

Happy Reading...

Pagi hari di rumah bergaya sederhana tepatnya dimana Naruto tinggal bersama Gaara sahabatnya. Naruto menikmati segelas susu hangat khusus untuk ibu hamil tentunya, melihat bunga-bunga di pagi hari memang membuat pikiran tenang. Suara langkah kaki terdengar di pendengaran Naruto jelas ia tau siapa pemilik suara langkah tersebut

"Ohayou Naru" sapa Gaara setelah jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto dekat

Naruto tersenyum manis dan menoleh ke arah belakang "Ohayou mo Gaara, kau mau kemana rapih sekali" heran Naruto yang melihat penampilan Gaara begitu rapih

"Aku harus pergi ke kantor Naru" jawab Gaara. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, biasa hormon orang hamil memang seperti itu, membuat Gaara gemas dan mencubit pipi chuby Naruto

"Ughh...padahalkan aku mau di temani" katanya merajuk lucu "Tapi jika kau pulang jangan lupa bawakan aku makanan ya"

"Kau mau aku bawakan apa"

"Emm... kalau boleh aku minta pie tomat dan juga jus tomat" ucap Naruto malu. Gaara tersenyum kecil 'Benar-benar anak Sasuke' pikirnya

"Baiklah akan aku bawakan setelah aku pulang. Kalau begitu aku pamit Naru jaga diri mu baik-baik"

"Hum... hati-hati di jalan Gaara"

.

.

"Bagaimana Kakashi kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Naruto" tanya Sasuke menatap Kakashi

Kakashi menggeleng kecil, sebenarnya Kakashi tak ingin mengecewakan Tuan mudanya tapi apa boleh buat pencariannya belum membuahkan hasil. Gaara benar-benar pintar memilih tepat persembunyian

"Aku tidak mau tau Kakashi cepat cari Naruto" katanya mutlak, emosi benar-benar menguasai Sasuke sekarang membuat Kakashi menghela nafas berat. Di tatapnya mata Sasuke dalam ada lingkaran hitam di kedua mata Sasuke, mungkin Tuan mudanya sedang frustasi

"Sasuke aku sarankan kau istirahat. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu" saran Kakashi pada Sasuke "Aku pasti akan membantumu mencari Naruto kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Sasuke diam mendengar ucapan Kakashi tidak dapat di pungkiri akhir-akhir ini memang Sasuke jarang tidur dan tentunya gara-gara memikirkan Naruto kekasihnya. Sasuke ingin memeluk Naruto di tiap malamnya Sasuk benar-benar merindukan pemuda blonde itu

"Sasuke mungkin memang belum saatnya kau bertemu dengan Naruto, mungkin kau harus memperbaiki lagi sifatmu. Dan pada saatnya nanti kalian pasti akan berkumpul lagi" jelas Kakashi memberi saran

"Apa Kami-sama sedang menghukumku Kakashi" kata Sasuke lemah ada rasa sakit jika harus mengingat kejadian dulu

"Entahlah tapi ada baiknya kau rubah sifat aroganmu aku dengar Naruto sedang mengandung anakmu"

"Hn"

"Jadilah ayah yang baik Sasuke. Aku pergi dulu" setelah itu Kakashidimelangkah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke

.

.

Malam mulai menjelang langit mulai meneteskan airnya. Naruto membuka tirai melihat ke arah luar ternyata mendung, kenapa Gaara belum juga pulang. Rasa khawatir mulai muncul akan keselamatan sahabat terbaiknya

"Gaara cepatlah pulang" gumam Naruto  
Perasaanya saja atau memang malm ini benat-benar terasa aneh? Naruto merasa dirinya tidak dalam keadaan aman, walaupun saat ini ia berada di dekat Gaara

Pintu depan terbuka muncullah Gaara dengan pakaian sedikit basah akibat tetasan hujan. Lantas Naruto segera menghampiri Gaara dengan perasaan lega

"Astaga kenapa kau baru pulang Gaara, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat wajah panik Naruto

"Ada sedikit masalh di kantor Naru, mau tidak mau aku pulang telat" jelas Gaara lalu menarik tangan Naruto supaya duduk di sofa "Dan aku membawa makanan pesananmu"

Mata Naruto berbinar senang reflek memeluk Gaara "Arigatou Gaara" yang di balas pelukan juga oleh sang Sabaku muda

Di sebuah ruangan yang minim cahaya nampak seorang wanita berpakaian mini memandang lima pemuda di hadapannya

"Aku perintahkan kalian mencari orang ini" ucapnya datr. Wanita itu merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. Kelima pemuda itu menyeringai kejam

"Apa yang nona inginkan dari orang ini"

"KEMATIANNYA"

T  
B  
C

...


End file.
